Melting Snow
by Sabri2709
Summary: What if Kana hadn't gotten married? What if Shigure hadn't set Hatori and Mayuko up? What if the curse broke with Hatori all alone?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy ya'll. Wow, I don't normally talk like that. Anyways, It's been some time now since I have worked on anything on fanficion. However, I was watching some Fruits Basket today, and got the urge to write about Hatori and Kana. They are probably my second favorite couple in the entire anime. I hope you enjoy this. If you do, or even if you don't, a review would be much appreciated. I hope to continue to work on this piece as well as possibly others. Glad to be back!

Leaning back against the leather chair, the tears would not stop rolling down his face. Wiping them away with his hand, he was in disbelief this was happening. He'd been waiting his entire life for this moment, and yet, the tears continued to fall from his eyes. For years, he'd held onto the curse, accepting all that came to him, all of the memories wiped away, all for nothing. Sitting up, he reached for the Kleenex sitting on top of his desk, using the soft tissue to wipe away the salt water streaming down.

He'd promised himself not to think of her. Not to remind himself that if this curse did not exist, he could have married her, been truly happy with her. He'd never blamed Akito for what had happened, was never able to blame Akito for it. They were cursed, their God was unable to let go of all those affected by the curse. He needed them by his side, never to leave. Yet, somehow, a pang of resentment ran through his system.

From the hallway, the phone rang; no doubt the call would be from Ayame. He'd known the snake far too long to not know he'd be the first to call. Pulling himself out of the chair, he forced himself to the phone, answering by the fourth ring.

"Ayame," was all he managed out. He'd felt as though half of him had been ripped away, was torn from his side. He didn't yet have the words to describe the feeling.

"Ha-san," the voice on the other side of the line rang through. Then, silence before, "So, it wasn't just me then. It's actually broken."

Although they knew there should be rejoice, the only feeling between the two was sorrow. After all of the pain that, that damn sea horse had caused him, he actually missed it.

"Well then, lunch tomorrow?" Ayame's attempt at a normal arrangement between the two; however, Hatori felt as though it would never truly be the same.

"Yes, lunch tomorrow," he agreed before hanging up the phone.

Entering his office, a sudden feeling of dread washed over him. Never before, standing inside of his own house had he ever felt so alone. Not only missing his other half, the one that reminded him that reality must happen. That he could not hold on to foolish dreams, but the rest of the zodiac as well. They were no longer bound to this place, no longer bound to each other. Who would stay? Who would leave? Had this been how Akito had felt, the first time? When Kureno's curse broke.

Looking up to the photo he kept above his desk, he had to turn away quickly. He'd kept it there as a reminder of what had happened. A reminder that he could never again fall in love with someone. A reminder that he could never hurt someone like he hurt her. The reminder that caused him to push Tohru Honda away from the Sohma family. A stupid reminder. Reaching for the photograph, he tipped it forward, laying the face of it down against the bookshelf that it sat.

With another ring from the phone, he was unable to think of who could be calling. Perhaps Shigure? They'd known each other for a long time, but the dog was not one he'd expect to call. After all, this was what Shigure had planned from the beginning. Inviting someone such as Tohru Honda to live with him. Knowing the strain it would cause on the curse, on Akito. However, Hatori answered the call.

"Hatori Sohma speaking," as he always, answered his calls.

The voice that spoke back to him caused the receiver to slip from his hand. It couldn't possibly be her. The last he'd heard she had received her degree. Was applying for work in a private practice. Then why, why would she call him? Why now?

Lifting the phone from the ground, he held it to his ear once more. Her voice continued, calling his name through the line.

"I'm sorry about that, dropped the phone," he explained.

"Oh, I wasn't sure what happened. I'm really sorry to bother you Sohma-sensei. It's just, I'm applying for a job, and I was wondering if I could use you as a reference. I know that we didn't work long together, but I feel as though the work we did together truly helped me earn my degree. Oh, I was also wondering if I could stop by and pick up some paperwork that I left at your office. I have been meaning to do it for some time now, but well, you know me."

Her words continued, but he couldn't process all that was being said to him. He caught singular words, none of which made sense out of context. And when the silence occurred, he realized it was time for him to respond.

"Ah, you know, now it not the greatest time for me. Could you meet for coffee sometime, perhaps this weekend? I'm sure we can clear up everything there." Was the best that he could find in the jumble that he called his mind.

"Oh, yes, I truly am sorry to bother you. Coffee this weekend sounds perfect. I'll be expecting a call to clear up arrangements for that. Thank you so much Hatori." With that, the phone clicked and the line went dead.

Kana. The name rang through his head threatening to explode. Kana.


	2. Chapter 2

I ship them so much I wasn't able to go too long without working on this fanfiction. I hope that you continue to enjoy this fanfiction, and if you have any problems, I would love to hear them as well. Just remember that there is a way to go about giving a critcique, and I would appreciate if you would keep those in mind. If there is something you would like to see, leave a review and I will think about adding it in. Thank you!

"Hari, Mine and I are going out on a date, you don't want to tag along with us do you? Shigure is coming with us as well. It will be fun, you should join us." Ayame's voice sprang from the phone.

Hatori couldn't believe that this was the same Ayame he'd spoken to just days before, who'd carried so much pain from the breaking of the curse. He couldn't believe that he'd thought that the breaking of the curse could actually cause a change in the male he'd known his entire life.

"Ayame, I've already told you that I have business I must tend to today. Perhaps some other time." Hatori explained, hanging up the phone before the snake was able to have another word on the matter. He'd learned the hard way that the best way to get a point across to the other was by cutting him off. Although, there were times that even that didn't work as he planned.

As on cue, the phone began to ring. Lifting the receiver, he didn't let the other get the first word. "Ayame, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I understand that as the owner of your shop you get to decide when you have to work. However, I happen to have patients that I must take care of."

He was not angry with his old friend; it was just frustrating that the other could not accept rejection.

"I'm sorry, I must have called at a bad time." Hatori jumped hearing Kana's voice coming from the other end. He hadn't expected another call from her.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I thought that it was Ayame, but I shouldn't have answered my phone in that manner. I know better than that." He quickly explained before horrifying her. "I was actually just about to call you Kana. I have been rather busy with work, but if you would like to set up a time to meet, I can get my schedule."

Walking as far as the cord on his telephone would allow him, he began to shuffle through the documents on his desk. There were so many to search through, seeing as their family was exceptionally large, and they were all his patients.

"Um, well actually I was wondering if there was a chance I could come inside your house. I need that paperwork that I left. I realize this is short notice, and I truly didn't mean for it to be. I was just in the neighborhood, and all of my friends have been on me to get the paperwork. Because the sooner I get it the sooner I can put in my job application, and the sooner they will look at it. Oh, but you don't want to hear about that. I just thought, that if you were home, I might be able to come in and look for the paperwork."

Hatori's heart skipped a beat. After the phone call from Kana about coffee, he sat contemplating over all that had happened when she was his apprentice. How he would give anything to turn time around, give it longer, be with her until the curse broke, until he would be allowed to marry someone. However, it was hopeless now. With all of that, he thought he might have gained the nerve to call her back, respond to her about their planned coffee trip. He hadn't expected another call from her, and he definitely hadn't expected her to show up at his house without a word to him before.

There was a silence on the line, as he took in all that was happening.

"If now is not a good time, I understand. I shouldn't have barged in on you. I can come some other time; I promise I'll call before stopping over-" Her voice rang of concern, of hesitation.

"No. I mean, now is a fine time. Let me just open the door for you." Hatori said, kicking himself for leaving her outside for so long.

Hanging up the phone, he walked to the door, sliding it open to find the same brunette hair, rich chocolate eyes standing before him. He stood there for a moment, taking her in. Other than the longer hair, darker circles under her eyes, she looked exactly the same from the first time they had met, her eyes bight with innocence and joy, just as he remembered, her smile bright.

"Forgive me," moving out the way, he allowed Kana to enter. Walking through the front door, she scanned the room with her eyes.

"It's exactly how I remember it." Turning around, a smile graced her face. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?" A joking tone played into her voice.

"When I moved offices, I packed all excess papers into some boxes, why don't I show you to the sitting room. It shouldn't take me long to find the papers." He explained as he walked her to the room. "If you will stay in here, I will bring back the papers, and some tea."

Seeing her again, in his own house, was causing him confusion. Which happened to also cause him problems when trying to serve as a host. Though, he wasn't used to people in his house, the last time he had a true guest was Tohru Honda, three years before.

Making a quick stop in the kitchen, he filled up the kettle and placed it on the stovetop before going to his storage room. All of his documents went into boxes in alphabetical order by given name. He'd kept the documents separate from the boxes that carried less important information, things that he always planned on getting around to, but never found the time to do so. He'd labeled the ones that had come from the hospital when he was training Kana. Picking them up, he could hear the kettle going off in the kitchen. Stopping, he turned off the flame, deciding it was best to deliver the box before returning for the tea.

As he reached the sitting room, he opened the door to find Kana standing by his desk. She looked up at him, carrying a changed look from when he opened the door for her. A sunken look, one that he had seen before. The same look she held with her before he'd erased her memory. Had being in his house reminded her too much of him? He'd left her for five minutes, what could have possibly gone wrong? Glancing down, he noticed something in her hands. It looked like a frame. The only photograph he kept in his house was that of Kana.

With the realization of what she had seen, his eyes widened with terror. It had all happened so quickly, he had forgotten about taking the photograph down before showing her into the room. He'd laid it down days before, but he hadn't actually taken it out of the room. Of course she would be curious enough to see what it carried. He should have known better.

"Kana," he gasped, dropping the box at his feet, and approached the girl. Grabbing the frame from her hands he placed it on his desk face down. "Kana, what do you remember?"

When his father taught him about how their hypnotism worked, he knew that it was weak. That it only worked if they kept their distance. It didn't take much to break the gap he'd created. "Kana, please, talk to me."

"I- I think I should be going now. My mother will be expecting me." Shoving past the dragon, she ran out of the room, over the box and out through the door. Hearing it close behind her, Hatori stood, frozen.

How foolish could he be? Leaving a photo like that out for anyone, especially Kana out to see. However, the worst of it was the thought that her memory was returning. What would she remember? Would she somehow be able to handle what she could not even think of before? What had Hatori done?


End file.
